The Odd Man Out
by Scarlet182
Summary: Five is not an option. Three is a crowd. And one is, well, one. *Story Complete*
1. At first sight

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat.' This story follows my other fanfic "NOEbY: No One Else but You" That means if you haven't read the other story, read it first.

**__**

The Odd Man Out

At first sight

Another Monday morning came, and the halls of Kingsport High were once again plagued with an unending number of the common youth. A huge banner saying, "WELCOME BACK TYLER!!!" was put up in the main hall in honor of the return of their football hero. After a month of absence, Tyler has finally recovered from his long trance of amnesia. As Tyler walked down the halls, his fellow classmates greeted him, even ones he had not met or even seen before.

"It sure is good to be back," exclaimed Tyler as he went over to Hank and Jamie.

"Yea," Hank said. "And it's great to have you back as well."

"Now we don't have to work twice as much in the squad," commented Jamie regarding their previous situation without Tyler.

"It still feels like it was only last Friday that we won the game," Tyler said. "How did the state championship go?"

"We forfeited," Hank told Tyler. "The team agreed that if you weren't there, we wouldn't be there either."

"You could have at least gone to it," Tyler told Hank. "You could have won."

"But we wanted you to be there," Hank replied. "That's what a real team is all about."

"I'm touched," he said lightheartedly. 

"Well, I have to go," Hank told his friends. "I have a meeting with Monsieur LeBon. See you guys at lunch."

"Yea, see you," Tyler called out as he was about to leave as well.

"Tyler, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Jamie.

"Sure," Tyler replied. "What's up?"

"I just want to thank you for what you did," Jamie began. "And I don't mean for getting yourself beaten and having the amnesia."

"OK, what are you trying to say?" he asked.

"What happened to you really got me thinking," Jamie continued. "You know, about stuff, life, seizing the moment, everything. And I guess what I'm trying to say is that if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten the will and courage to ask Caitie out. I'm really thankful for that."

"Well Jamie, thanks," Tyler told him. "But you're giving me too much credit for what you did. I was just some guy who got beaten up, and woke up not remembering anything. It was you who asked Caitie out, and not me. It was you who thought it all out. It was all you."

"Thanks," said Jamie. "I guess I never really thought about that."

"Well, I'll see you later," Tyler called out as he headed for his first class.

Jamie waved at him before taking his own belongings and proceeded to class.

* * *

The cafeteria was as crowded as Tyler had remembered it last. He searched the crowd when he saw a familiar blond waving at him. He waved back and headed towards her direction.

"Hey," she said as she gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"Hey yourself," he retorted as he settled down beside her. "Hey Caitie!"

"Hey Tyler!" she greeted him back. "Where are the guys?"

"They're coming," he assured her.

At the exact same moment, Hank and Jamie burst through the doors, both heads searching until they found the rest of the group.

"Hello everyone," Hank greeted them as he sat on the other side of Val.

"Hey Hank," Val greeted him.

"I didn't know you guys had the same lunch time as us," Jamie said as he sat beside Caitie, who was sitting across Val.

"Yea," Tyler added.

"Why?" Caitie said.

"Are you guys complaining?" Val finished.

"No, no, of course not/Not at all," Jamie and Tyler replied concurrently.

"You guys are pathetic," Hank commented in jest.

As the lunch period went on, the two couples seemed to be in their own little world. Hank was happy for them, of course, but he feels like the odd man out. Just when he was falling into deep thought, an announcement came on.

"!!!ATTENTION!!! There will be a turn-around dance next Friday. This means that all you ladies have control and will have a chance to watch the guys suffer for a change. Tickets will be sold starting tomorrow. I'll see you there!!!"

There was a bunch of commotion throughout the cafeteria after the announcement.

"Great," Hank said indiscreetly loud, although oblivious to his friends.

"Well, I wonder who I'm going to ask?" Val thought out loud. "How about you, Caitie?"

"Not a clue," she said as she caught a glance of Jamie's funny shocked expression.

"Me neither," she said as she glanced to watch the amusing look on Tyler's face.

The two girls stood up, and left the guys alone.

"Caitie, you have my number right?" he called out just to play along. "It's 555-7213."

"That was a good one, man," Tyler commented. "Really smooth, right Hank? Hank? Where did he go?"

"Maybe some girl snatched him already," Jamie said.

"Maybe," Tyler repeated in a concerned tone.

* * *

Hank looked back one last time at his table, checking to see if anyone noticed he left at all. Much to his dismay, no one did. Hank continued on his way down the hallway, feeling alone and unwanted. _'I want to have what they have.'_ As Hank continued on his journey to his locker, he saw an unfamiliar face looking lost. _'Just like me,'_ he thought. The girl was of average height, and her skin was not dark, yet not light. Her hair was long and jet black. _'Wait, she might be really lost. Maybe I should go help her out.'_ Hank headed for the girl. He lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me…," Hank said.

"Ah!!!" she screamed.

Hank immediately backed up as she raised a small pencil in an attempt of self-defense.

"Stop, please, don't draw all over me," Hank said jokingly, amused by her reaction. "Really, I'm not trying to harm you or anything. I just wanted to help. You seem lost. I'm sorry if I scared you in any way."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for my reaction," she said as she put the pencil down. "I was just a little bit startled."

"A little bit?" Hank asked teasingly.

"Don't push it!" she told him.

"So, what are you here for?" Hank asked.

"I'm actually looking for Monsieur LeBon's class," the girl asked.

"Well, I can tell you now that if his class was in America, you're all the way in Japan," Hank informed her.

"That far, huh?" she said.

"Wait a minute, you're not the new girl are you?" Hank asked.

"Is that what they call me now?" she asked him in a slight attempt of humor. "Yea, that's me."

"Monsieur LeBon mentioned you to me earlier this morning," Hank told her. "He told me to help you out since you're new here."

"Well, can you help me now?" she said. 

"Sure," Hank replied. "I'll walk you to his room."

Hank and the girl walked in silence side by side. Hank was wondering about what her name was, scolding himself for forgetting what his teacher told him. Even though they just met, Hank knew he already liked her.

"Well, this is it," Hank said just as the bell rang.

"Thanks," she said. "What's your name, again?"

"Hank," he replied. "Hank Beecham."

"See you around, Hank," she said before she went in to meet with the French teacher.

Hank can't help but smile. As he gathered his books, all he could think about was the new girl._ 'The new girl?'_

"Wait,…" Hank began to think out loud. "What was her name?"

* * *

__

OK, so, I have to end this here for now. I'll be back J ~ Scarlet182

__ __ **** ****


	2. A chance encounter

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Mr. Flick, Jake, and Marianne. They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat.' The chosen lyrics of the song are by Peter Blegvad (I don't know who he is either in case you're wondering) and it's called "A Little Something." Read the previous chapter if you haven't read it yet. Note: The lines that are italicized in blue are things that happened before or earlier. The lines that are italicized in red are the lyrics to the song.

**__**

The Odd Man Out

A chance encounter

Hank was the first one to arrive at the station. As he entered the building, he was all smiles. He was also whistling, and if he didn't know any better he might have skipped as well. Alex was slightly amused by Hank's surprising show of emotion. Hank was usually the serious type. Whenever he gets to the station, it's always WORK! WORK! WORK! Intrigued, Alex approached him and knocked on the door that separated them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alex asked.

Hank straightened up at the sight of Alex. 

"No, sir, not at all," Hank responded. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Alex said. "You just seem to be in high spirits today."

"I'm in high spirits most of the time," Hank told him.

"While in the job you're not," Alex retorted with a laugh. "I guess I'll just leave you alone."

Alex left him and Hank was embarrassed that he was discovered. But he was in high spirits today. His day started out bad until he met her. Too bad he didn't know her name, but he will make it his mission to find out. A moment later, the rest of the gang came in the room. Tyler and Val were chattering. Jamie as usual was right behind them in his leather jacket, and the only thing that was different was the smile on his face. _'He obviously changed since he and Caitie went out,'_ Hank thought.

"Finally," said Hank as the three walked through the door.

"Hey Hank," Jamie greeted.

"You're early as usual," Val said.

"Where were you earlier?" Tyler asked.

"School," Hank told him.

"No, I mean during lunch," Tyler corrected him. "We didn't even see you go. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, you guys were all busy with each other," Hank told him. "You obviously didn't notice. Heck, you didn't even hear me when I said something."

"Hank, is there something going on we don't know about?" asked Val in a concerned tone.

"Are you mad at us or something?" Jamie asked him. "Because if you are, then spill it."

"No, I'm just a little upset, that's all," Hank told them. "Not really at you guys per se, but mostly about myself."

"Come on, Hank," urged Tyler. "Tell us."

"It's just that you and Val were always close, even before you went out," Hank began to explain. "And now Jamie is with Caitie, and I just feel left out, you know."

"We didn't mean to exclude you," Tyler told him.

"I know, and I'm happy for you guys, I really am," Hank said. "I just wish I have what you guys have."

"Hank, you could easily get together with somebody if you wanted to," Val told him. "You're the star quarterback. You're good-looking, smart, funny, nice, anything a girl could ask for."

"You're just saying that because you're my friend," Hank told her.

"She's absolutely right, Hank," Jamie added.

Everyone looked at Jamie weirdly.

"Of course, I wouldn't know because I'm a guy, if that's why you three are staring at me for," Jamie said. "As a matter of fact, you would know exactly how many girls want you. The dance is coming up next Friday, and it's the girls' turn to ask us out."

"I guess you're right," Hank told them.

"Where did you go anyway?" Tyler asked him again.

"I just went around the school," Hank informed him. "I actually headed for my locker, and then I saw someone, and then the next thing I knew the bell rang and I headed to class."

"Wait a minute," Jamie stopped him. "Who is this 'someone' you saw?"

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Hank for once was thankful for the sound of the alarm. He wasn't ready to tell them about her yet, especially since he doesn't even know her as well.

* * *

The next day, Hank searched with his eyes for her. It was still early, so he gave up looking for her. He decided that she might not be there yet. Tyler however, noticed Hank's searching eyes.

"Who are you looking for?" Tyler asked him suspiciously.

"No one," Hank told him.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked him. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No," Hank told him again, hoping Tyler would end his inquisition.

"OK, if you say so," Tyler said as he put some stuff in his locker.

Val and Caitie arrived to their lockers, along with Jamie who was carrying Caitie's stuff and looking at her. Hank and Tyler looked at him in amusement.

"He's whipped," Hank commented.

"Tell me about it," Tyler said. "Even I'm not that bad when Val's around.

Val saw Tyler and Hank look into their direction. She waved at them and smiled pointedly at Tyler. Tyler, who saw her wave, waved back with a certain smile he only shows when Val is around. Val then came over to them.

"Hey you guys," she greeted them and gave Tyler a small kiss.

"How are you?" Tyler asked as he pushed a lock of her behind her ears.

"Fine," she answered. "And you?"

"Good," Tyler answered forgetting that Hank was right behind him. "Here, give me those."

Tyler took Val's books out of her hands.

"Tyler, you already have a lot of stuff on your hands," she told him, amused at his actions.

"Don't worry, I can carry them all," Tyler told her.

"If you say so," Val told him. 

"I'll walk you to class," Tyler told her.

Val and Tyler left, but before Tyler was out of his sight, Hank called out something.

"You were saying?" he asked tauntingly.

"Shut up," Tyler answered with a smile before he left.

"Just like Jamie," he said to himself before leaving so himself. "Whipped."

* * *

It was lunchtime again. When Hank and Tyler finally arrived, they spotted Jamie, Caitie, and Val already at their table. 

"Where have you guys been?" Jamie asked. 

"We've been waiting for fifteen minutes," added Val.

"Our math teacher held the class up," Tyler told him as he sat beside Val.

"He was lecturing about how he dismisses us, and not the bell," Hank added.

"Are you talking about Mr. Flick?" Jamie asked them.

"Yea, Strict Flick," Hank said.

"He once subbed for my class last year," Jamie informed them. "He said the exact same thing, and everyone in our class would've been late except that it was the last class of the day."

"Lucky you," Caitie told him. "Good thing we don't have him for math, right Val?"

"Yea," answered Val.

As the five went on talking, someone from a distance spotted them and went straight directly to their table. 

"Do you mind if I sit here, Hank?" the person asked.

The five turned around and saw someone they hadn't seen before, except for Hank. 

"No, no, not at all," Hank said as he directed the girl to sit beside Caitie. "Sit."

The other four looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Um, Hank, do you mind introducing us to your friend?" said Caitie.

"What?" he asked as he turned to his friend, clearly not hearing the question.

"Your friend," Jamie told him. "Do you mind introducing us to her?"

"Oh, her," Hank said as she pointed at her.

The girl smiled at him and looked at his friends.

"Yea, her," Tyler repeated.

"This is, uh, um," Hank began when he realized he doesn't know her name. "I don't know who she is."

The four looked at him in confusion.

"I mean, can you tell us who you are?" Hank directed to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she told him. "I never did tell you my name. My name's Marianne. Marianne McLemore."

"You're the new girl from our English class," Val remembered.

"Yea, that was you," Caitie chimed in. 

"How did you know Hank?" asked Tyler. "And how come he didn't know your name?"

"We met the other day," Marianne told them. "My name never came up."

"So this was the 'someone' you were talking about," Jamie remarked.

"Were you talking about me?" Marianne asked Hank.

"He wasn't," Jamie answered for him. "It just came up."

Suddenly, the bell rang and lunch was over. Val and Tyler walked off together to sociology class. Caitie and Jamie had study hall together, so they left as well. 

"So, I guess I'll see you later then," Hank started to say.

"I'll see you later," Marianne said before she left. "Bye Hank!"

"Bye Marianne!" he said as she watched her leave the cafeteria.

* * *

Later that night, the squad was at the station waiting for a call.

"You like her, don't you?" asked Jamie.

"Who are you talking about?" Hank asked.

"The new girl," Jamie answered.

"She has a name you know," Hank told him.

"Ah, so you do know who I was talking about," Jamie commented. "Do you like her?"

"No, I mean, we just met," Hank told him.

"I know you do," Jamie told him. "You couldn't even talk around her."

"Yes I could," Hank told him. 

"I bet she's going to ask you to the dance," Jamie told him.

"I bet you she won't," Hank told him.

"OK, if she asks you, you do my paper work," Jamie told him.

"Alright," Hank said. "If she doesn't, you'll do my the inventory when it's my turn."

"You're crazy," Jamie told him. "Why would you bet against something that's supposed to be good for you?"

"Because he's pathetic," Tyler added quietly with a small laugh for Val was asleep on his side.

"Thanks," Hank said. "Really though, if she asks me, chances are she might because she's new to this school and she only met me."

"Are you kidding me?" Jamie said. "Lots of guys are asking her out already. I saw her at her locker after school was over and guys were all over her. I mean, she has a boyfriend if you didn't know."

"Really?" Hank asked disappointedly. 

"Oh, you didn't know?" Jamie asked.

"No," Hank said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Well, I talked to Sean, who was one of the guys who were at her locker today," Jamie continued…

__

"Did you get rejected?" Jamie asked Sean with a laugh.

"Not really," Sean replied. "She's already taken."

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked him.

"Yes I'm sure," Sean told him. "First off, she told me herself. And second, her locker was full of pictures of them together."

"So that's what he told me," Jamie finished.

"Well, I guess you lost you're bet there," Hank said before realizing something. "Wait a minute, Waite. Why did you bet against yourself if you knew about this? I think you should be the one to call yourself crazy."

"Because I know I would win," Jamie told him.

"She has a boyfriend for crying out loud," Hank told him.

"I just know," Jamie replied. "And what are you complaining about if you're so sure that you'd win already?"

"Who said I was?" Hank told him. "Well guys, I guess there aren't any more calls today. We better go. Tyler, do you mind locking up?"

"Go ahead," Tyler told them. "I'll lock up."

Hank and Jamie packed the rest of their stuff and left. Tyler woke Val up.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," Tyler said as he woke Val up.

"Is it morning already?" Val mumbled.

"No, it's still nighttime and our shift just ended," Tyler told her. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Tyler helped her up and gathered his stuff, as well as Val's. 

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Val told him as Tyler handed her her belongings.

"I know," Tyler said with a smile.

"You're so sweet," Val said.

"And you're tired so we better get going," Tyler said as he put her arm around her and led her outside. 

Tyler turned off the lights and locked the place up.

* * *

Hank arrived home and sat on his bed. He turned on the TV but didn't even bother to watch it. His thoughts still dwelled on what Jamie just told him. 

"Why did she have to be taken?" Hank said out loud.

Hank by now was lying on his bed and was beginning to fall asleep. The TV was still turned on, and a music video came on…

__

It can start with just a chance encounter

He doesn't know a single thing about her

A casual thread and look out, it led to love

It takes too long to see what it takes two to love for it's soon to be

And you could easily forget to get upset and set it free

* * *

__

Marianne came home to her house. It was surely bigger than her last one, but it was not home. Although she was saddened that they moved, she tried to make the best of it. She was actually enjoying her time so far. And school was not as bad as she thought.

"Hello, is anyone home?" she called out as she came in.

"I'm here," somebody called out.

"Oh my God, Jake!" she cried as she went to him and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"I took some time off," he said. "Besides, I wanted to see how you and Mom and Dad are doing."

"We're doing good," she told him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"If course I did," she told him. "I always keep and carry pictures of you wherever I am."

"How's school today?" Jake asked. "Did anyone ask you out yet?"

"Yea," she told him.

"Oh really?" he said. "How many? Ten?"

"Close," she told him. "Twelve actually. They're all jerks. It's so annoying."

"Did you figure out how to get rid of them yet?" Jake asked her in laughter. "If that was me being asked by a bunch of girls, I would be the happiest guy on Earth."

"Actually, I told them I had a boyfriend already," she told him. "After that, they left me alone."

"You do?" he asked surprised.

"No," she told him.

"Then why are these guys buying it?" Jake asked her. "What lame excuse did you give them this time?"

"You know those pictures of you and me that I always keep in my lockers?" she started to explain. "Well, I told them I was going out with you."

* * *

__

That's it so far. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review J I'll be back! ~ Scarlet182


	3. Out of touch

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I made up. They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat.' Read the previous chapter if you haven't read it yet.

**__**

The Odd Man Out

Out of touch

Hank was wearing a different face when he came back to school the next day. His smiles were all gone, and the glimmer that was ever so often evident in his eyes was absent. Tyler and Val were walking down the hall when they saw Hank near his locker. Hank was there physically, but his thoughts were a thousand miles away. A look of concern crept on Val's face.

"Would you look at him?" Val said unhappily. "What did you do to your best friend?"

"Nothing," Tyler said as they stopped at Val's locker. "What made you think that?"

"I was just kidding, Tyler," she said as she hit him playfully. "Seriously though, what's wrong with him. He seems so…out of touch."

"I think he likes Marianne," Tyler told Val.

"What's so sad about that?" Val asked. "Did he get rejected or something?"

"He hasn't even told her yet," Tyler remarked. "Then again, he didn't really admit that he liked."

"Then why is he sad then?" Val asked again.

"I heard Jamie saying something last night…" Tyler began to say.

"What did Jamie say?" a girl from behind Tyler asked.

"Hey Caitie!" Tyler and Val greeted.

"Hey!" Caitie said in reply. "So what did Jamie say?"

"Well, he was talking to Hank about Marianne," Tyler explained. "And we think that Hank likes Marianne. Anyway, Jamie told him that Marianne already had a boyfriend."

"How did he know that?" Caitie said in a slightly jealous tone. "Jamie didn't ask her out, did he?"

"Who did Jamie ask out?" came a voice out of nowhere.

Caitie spun around and saw Jamie towering over her.

"No one," Caitie said quickly.

"What are you guys saying about me?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing," Tyler told him. "I was just telling them about what you told Hank yesterday about Marianne, and Caitie was wondering how you knew she was taken before I had a chance to explain."

"Just for the record, I didn't ask anyone out," Jamie told Caitie. "I found out when I talked to Sean the other day. He was the one who asked her out and got rejected. Why are you guys talking about this anyway? I mean, Hank doesn't even care."

"Take another look," Val said as she pointed at Hank.

Hank was still in the same phase that he was earlier. Jamie felt sorry for him.

"I might have misinterpreted him," Jamie said in defense.

"You guys should take him to a guys night out," Val suggested. "You know, cheer him up a bit."

"But it's a school night," Jamie complained.

"There's no school tomorrow," Caitie said. 

"And we're off duty," Val chimed in.

"What about our double-date tomorrow?" Tyler remarked.

"Yea, that date," Jamie jumped in.

"We can cancel that until Friday, can't we Val?" Caitie said.

"We sure can," Val said.

"But what are you girls going to do tomorrow?" Tyler said looking for an excuse. "Jamie! Help me out here."

"Um, we don't want you girls to be all alone," Jamie scrambled for words. "Um, because we care about you so much and we love you and that would just be so lonely, you know, since you two are without us."

Jamie winked at them. Val and Caitie burst out laughing at Jamie's amusing attempt. 

"You're kidding me, right?" Caitie said as she burst out laughing again.

"That was so lame, Jamie," Val added. "Totally clashes with your image."

Jamie continued to look at them, obviously not happy with their reaction.

"Girls are evil," he said to them in a grim voice.

"I wouldn't argue with that," Tyler said.

After Val and Caitie calmed down, they looked at the guys.

"So you guys are taking Hank out tomorrow," Val said.

Jamie and Tyler began to protest, but Caitie stopped them before they could even say a word.

"No buts," Caitie said. "It's our way or the highway."

"Since when did you two became in-charge of our love lives?" Tyler retorted.

"Yea," Jamie said in agreement.

"Is there a problem with that, Tyler?" Val said as she started to walk towards him.

"Because if there are then no more dates for at least a month or so…" Caitie's voice trailed off as she walked towards Jamie.

By now the girls have cornered the two on the lockers.

"I didn't say there was a problem," Tyler said. "Did you think there was a problem, Jamie?"

"No, not at all, Tyler," Jamie added immediately.

"That's much better," Val said as she gave Tyler a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"And I'll see you next period," Caitie said as she lightly kissed Jamie.

The two girls departed, content with their work. Tyler and Jamie were still against the lockers.

"I guess Hank was right about us after all," Tyler told Jamie.

"Right about what?" Jamie asked.

"We're whipped," Tyler said spitefully.

"Tell me about it," Jamie stated. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Oh no, no complaints here," Tyler said. "Val is like the morning sun. Her presence gives light to everyone."

"Who are you, Dr. Seuss?" Jamie said.

* * *

Hank was still feeling down about the whole Marianne deal. He finally got himself to admit that he really did like her. _'If I didn't like her, would I be miserable like this?'_ Hank continued on his misery when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Hank turned around and saw Tyler and Jamie right behind him.

"Hey guys!" Hank greeted them, disguising the melancholy in his tone.

"Hank, are you all right?" Tyler asked.

"You don't look too good," Jamie told him.

"What made you guys think that?" Hank asked innocently.

"For starters, you've been staring at nothing for the past 15 minutes," Tyler told him.

"And second of all, your shirt is on backwards," Jamie added trying not too laugh.

Hank thought he was kidding until he looked down and saw that Jamie was far from joking.

"Come on, Hank," Jamie said. "Is this about her?"

"I don't like Marianne," Hank said. "I'm not even upset that she has a boyfriend."

"Who said anything about Marianne?" Tyler retorted.

"Jamie did," Hank said.

"I didn't even say her name," Jamie informed him.

"Hank, we already know," Tyler told him. 

"OK, so I do like her," Hank finally admitted to them. "Are you happy now?"

"The question is, 'Are you happy now?'" Jamie countered.

"What do you guys care anyway?" Hank almost yelled. "Why don't you mind you own business?"

"Because we don't like to see you this way," Tyler said. "I'm sorry that she's taken, but you have to move on. I mean, come on, you haven't even told her about how you feel. If you like her, then go for it. Don't run from it. Don't wait."

"Am…am I really hearing this from you?" Hank stated. "The guy who held his feelings for Val for like, I don't know, **two years**."

"You know what he meant, Hank," Jamie said in Tyler's defense.

"OK, all right, I'm sorry," Hank said. "I guess I'm a little sensitive when it comes to this topic."

"A little?" Tyler asked jokingly.

"OK, a lot," Hank said, finally breaking a smile. "But I really don't think it would be a good idea to tell her. She already has a boyfriend. If she's happy, why ruin it? I guess I'm just being like this because I'm jealous of you guys."

"Or maybe you really do like her," Jamie said. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later."

Jamie's words played over and over in Hank's mind.

"Hank, are you free tonight?" Tyler asked.

"Yea," Hank replied.

"You, Jamie and I should hang out tonight," Tyler suggested. "We can use my car and drive around. You know, a guys night out. We don't really do that much anymore."

"OK, I'm there," Hank said, now a little beat upbeat. "That's a great idea."

"Don't thank me," Tyler said as he was about to leave. "Jamie and I were only talked into this…no, wait…blackmailed."

Hank made a sound gesture with his hands like he was whipping something towards Tyler.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Tyler said, but not the least bit offended.

Hank laughed as he gathered his things and headed to class.

* * *

Once again, it was time for lunch. This time, Hank was the only person to come in last. After he bought his lunch, he went to their table. When Hank sat down, he was amused by his friends' display of affection towards each other. Tyler and Val were feeding each other food once in a while across the table. _'Typical behavior for both of them.'_ Jamie and Caitie on the other hand were playfully throwing little bits of food towards each other. _'Typical behavior…for Jamie at least.'_

"You guys are nauseating," Hank said as he finally sat down next to Tyler.

The four laughed a bit, and continued with what they were doing.

"So Hank, how are you?" Val asked.

"Good," Hank replied.

They continued to eat and laugh and talk. In the middle of the conversation, Marianne came over to sit at their table.

"Hey Hank!" she greeted him as she sat next to Val. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Marianne!" everyone sans Hank greeted back.

"Hi!" Hank said to her in a low tone.

"How are you?" Marianne asked Hank cheerfully. "I haven't talked to you today. I waved to you at the halls but you probably didn't see me."

At the sound of this the others felt a little uneasy, not only for themselves but for Hank.

"I guess I didn't," Hank said, his eyes still on his food.

"So, how are you?" Marianne asked again.

"Never been better," Hank replied as he stood up. "Well, I have something more important to do, so would you guys excuse me? Thanks."

Hank left and threw his trash in the garbage. He knew he was being rude and harsh, but he couldn't help himself. _'It wasn't her fault that she had a boyfriend. It wasn't her fault that I like her…'_ Hank pushed the thoughts of her away and went outside the cafeteria, finding something to occupy himself with.

"Did I miss something here?" Marianne said disappointedly.

"He had a bad day," Tyler answered for her.

"Is there something I can do?" Marianne inquired.

"Yea!" Jamie said a little too loud for Marianne to hear.

"What did you say?" Marianne asked.

"…llow," Jamie said hoping to find an excuse. "Yellow is the color of…of the sun."

"OK," Marianne said as though Jamie was crazy. "I guess I better go. Tell Hank I hope he feels better. I'll see you girls later. Bye."

The four waved at her. When she was out of sight, Caitie hit Jamie from behind the head.

"What was that for?" Jamie cried.

"Next time don't think out loud," Caitie told him. "And what was all that yellow stuff?"

"I had to say something," Jamie said. "I was nervous. I didn't know what to say."

"You are so cute when you're nervous," Caitie said, which made Jamie blush a bit.

"Yellow is the color of the sun," Tyler mimicked him.

"Val is like the morning sun…" Jamie began to say as he looked straight at Tyler.

"You wouldn't…" Tyler said but put his head down when Jamie started to say the next line.

"Her presence gives light to everyone," Jamie finished with a smug smile on his face.

"Aww…that was really cute," Val said as she tried to make Tyler look up.

"Who are you, Dr. Seuss?" Caitie said.

"That's what I said earlier," Jamie commented a little bit excitedly. "How cool is that!"

"It's not cool," Caitie told him sternly.

Jamie became silent.

"I was just kidding," Caitie told him.

* * *

Hank was walking down the hallway when he saw Marianne from the other end. She waved at him, but Hank pretended not to see. _'Who am I kidding? We're practically the only two people in the hallway.'_

"Hank!" she called out.

Hank hastily turned to the corner, relieved to have been able to escape from her. Marianne had a puzzled look on her face.

"What was that?" she asked himself.

Confused, she went back on her way, deep in thought. _'Why is he avoiding me all of a sudden? Maybe Val and Caitie know something. I better find out before it's too late. I was just about to ask him to that dance.'_

* * *

__

That's it for now. I'm sorry for the delay. I had a lot of work to do. I've had one hell of a week. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!!! I'll be back! ~ Scarlet182


	4. If you only knew

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I made up. They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat.' Someone else owns the Matrix. Read the previous chapter if you haven't read it yet. 

**__**

The Odd Man Out

If you only knew

Hank avoided Marianne, and she knew it. Nonetheless, both remained speechless towards each other. As another bell rang, Marianne hurried to her English class. As if on cue, Val and Caitie arrived at the same time.

"Hey Marianne!" Val greeted.

"What's the rush?" Caitie asked.

"Nothing," she replied as the 3 sat at their normal spot and began their 'before-the-bell-rings' chat session.

"Something's bothering you," Caitie said.

"I said nothing," Marianne told Caitie. "How can that be something?"

"Well, from the tone of your voice to your facial expression, we could just tell," Val answered for her friend.

"So, what's the problem?" Caitie asked.

"Who's the guy?" Val jumped in.

"There is no guy," Marianne told them.

"You mean Hank Beecham?" Val inquired.

"OK, is everything that I'm saying completely incomprehensible to both of you?" she said infuriatingly. 

"No," Caitie replied. "You say one thing…"

"And we interpret it," Val finished.

"Then how did Hank come up?" Marianne challenged.

"Isn't he the problem?" Val retorted.

"Am I really that obvious?" Marianne asked.

"We all know you like Hank," Caitie said.

"When you talk to him, you have this certain glow in you," Val tried to explain.

"Well, yes, it's Hank," Marianne finally caved in. "Do you guys know what's wrong with him?"

"No!" both girls said in unison.

Marianne looked at them suspiciously. _'Something is definitely going on, and they both know it.'_

"Um, do you guys want to come over tonight?" she asked them. "You know, like a slumber party."

"That'll be great," Val said. "Caitie and I were going to invite you to come to my house, but your house will be fine."

"Here's the address," Marianne said as she handed them a piece of paper. "Don't be late. Come around 8:00."

"We'll be there," Caitie said just in sync with the bell.

* * *

Although it was a Wednesday night, the theater was still full of people.

"Can you believe this line?" Tyler said as he pointed out a line that must have been 50 yards long.

"I know," Jamie said. "What a total waste of time."

"Can't we just do something else?" Hank said, not at all in the mood for an outing.

"We can just go to my house and watch a movie," Tyler said. "I mean, we have the drinks. We have the food. We have a small entertainment room at the basement. A classic guys night out."

"What movies do you have?" Jamie asked.

"We have a bunch of movies in different genres," Tyler told him. "My mom and William have their own section, while I have one of my own. Any action-adventure movies. Just name it."

"How about the Matrix?" Jamie asked. "I haven't seen that one. Besides, I heard I look a lot like the main character."

"Are you kidding me?" Hank asked.

"No, I'm not," Jamie told him.

"I know that," Hank said. "I guess that's the first one we'll watch then."

"All right," Tyler said as he took out his car keys. "Matrix here we come."

* * *

Val, Caitie, and Marianne were having some fun of their own. They've been talking about basically everything. Marianne was glad to know more things about them, although she had one thing in mind.

"So Val, how long have you and Tyler been going out?"

"Two years," Caitie remarked.

"That long?" Marianne asked.

"No, more like one week," Val said. "Although he asked me out like a month ago."

"I don't get it," Marianne commented.

"It's a long story," Val informed her.

"Humor me," Marianne said as she waited for Val to tell her all the details.

So Val went on about Tyler asking her out, to Tyler having an amnesia, and then to Tyler finally remembering.

"Wow," Marianne said in awe. "That was the most beautiful story I have ever heard. But I would have believed Caitie about the two years. You two seem so…close."

"I guess it's because we've been friends for that long," Val explained. "I always liked him, and I guess he liked me too as well."

"It was obvious," Caitie added. "The entire school knew about it."

"Anyway, I guess the incident only brought as closer," Val finished.

"How about you and Jamie, Caitie?" Marianne asked

"We've been going out for about a month now," she told him. "But, like Val and Tyler's case, we also had a mutual liking to each other and we were friends. I mean, we still are, only more."

"How did you two decide to get together?" Marianne inquired.

"Well, he asked me out when the accident happened to Tyler," Caitie started her story. "Jamie took me for a walk and then he just started talking about life and seizing the moment. I was actually taken by surprise because it wasn't Jamie at all. And then he asked me out."

"I'm so jealous of you two," Marianne said with a sigh. "You two seem so happy and all. And you seem to have the perfect guy by your side."

"How about you?" Caitie asked.

"What about me?" Marianne asked.

"How did you meet your boyfriend?" Val asked.

"Who told you that?" Marianne asked, now confused.

"Jamie told all of us," Val replied. "Actually, Tyler told Hank and Jamie, and then Tyler told us."

"Well, he's wrong," Marianne said. "I don't have a boyfriend."

Val and Caitie exchanged glances.

"You don't?" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"No, I don't," Marianne said.

"Jamie said there were pictures of you and him in your locker," Caitie told her.

Marianne didn't even bother to ask how Jamie saw the pictures. _'I guess the news flies fast here.'_

"Well, I only used that excuse to get rid of all the guys who were asking me out," Marianne told them.

"Are you serious?" Caitie said.

"Then who's that guy then?" Val asked as well.

"Yes, and my brother," Marianne said with a smile.

"So you are single," Val said at her revelation.

"Single as the number one," Marianne confirmed.

"I guess this clears it up more," Caitie said. "I was about to ask if you're having second thoughts about him since it's obvious you like Hank."

"Honestly, I'm having second thoughts about Hank," Marianne remarked.

* * *

"That was an awesome movie," Jamie exclaimed as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Tyler's hands and threw some at Hank.

By now, the basement was a total mess. The thing one would expect from three young men.

"I told you it was good," Hank said.

Hank fell silent all of a sudden.

"Hank?" Tyler asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, why are you acting like such a bonehead towards Marianne?" Jamie asked. "The girl thinks you hate her."

"I'm not acting like a bonehead, and I don't hate her."

"Why are you avoiding her then?" Tyler asked.

"Because I like her and it's hard to be around her knowing she likes somebody else."

"You didn't even ask her yet," Jamie told him. "I felt the same way about Caitie, but I figured our friendship is better than nothing. I didn't even know that she felt the same way until I asked her out and took control of things."

"Same here with Val," Tyler added.

"Well Jamie, I guess you're right. And Tyler, you and Val obviously liked each other so that doesn't count."

"I didn't know she liked me," Tyler said.

"It's probably because you were blinded by your infatuation for her," Hank said. "So you really think I should tell her?"

"It's not that easy, Hank," Jamie told him. "She already has a boyfriend. Why don't you wait for a while?"

"It will probably ruin any of your chances to be together if you tell her while she's attached," Tyler said. "It's a huge risk. You can't afford to lose her friendship."

"So wait it is," Hank said as he sank to his chair. "This is so complicated."

"It always is," Jamie said.

"And it always will be," Tyler followed.

* * *

"Why?" Val asked.

"He's avoiding me," Marianne said. "I think he hates me or something."

Val and Caitie tried to avoid her gaze.

"Do you know something?" 

"No!" Val and Caitie answered nervously.

"What is it you're not telling me?"

"Nothing!" they simultaneously said again.

"There's definitely something," Marianne said.

"Do our words mean anything to you?" Caitie asked.

Marianne and the girls grew silent, and then collapsed into laughter.

"You're a fast learner," Caitie commented.

"Yea," Val added.

"I try," Marianne said before becoming serious again. "So, is there something you ought to tell me?"

Val and Caitie exchanged glances once again.

"There is this one little thing," Val started to confess.

"Actually, it's not so little anymore," Caitie interrupted. "Hank likes you."

"What?" Marianne cried out.

"He does, and that's why he's avoiding you," Val finished.

"See, he still thinks you have a boyfriend," Caitie told her.

"So this is why he's acting like that? Because he likes me? I can't believe this. And all along I thought he hated me."

"Far from," Val said.

"I better straighten this out with him. I really like Hank. How do I tell him?

"Well, there's this dance that's coming up," Caitie said.

"I guess that could work. But don't tell anyone yet, especially Hank."

"We promise," Val and Caitie said.

* * *

A week has gone by, and Hank continued to avoid Marianne. Marianne on the other hand is pretending like she knew nothing about Hank. She even decided to play around with him, trying to approach him only succeeding to see him run off like a runaway dog. Hank filed out of the cafeteria when he saw her approach him. _'Why is she doing this to me?'_ Hank went to his locker and took out the books he needed for his class. Upset, he slammed his locker shut.

"Marianne, you're killing me," he whispered softly. "Oh, if you only knew…"

"Knew what?" a voice asked from behind him.

Hank practically turned stiff. He knew exactly whose voice they belonged to. _'I guess this is it. No more running. Tyler had warned me, but this is a risk I am willing to take.'_

* * *

__

Sorry guys, but I have to end it there. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took a while. Anyway, don't forget to review. I'll be back! ~ Scarlet182

__


	5. No more running

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I made up. They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat.'

**__**

The Odd Man Out

No more running

Hank straightened himself out before slowly turning to face the owner of the voice. He knew that if he was ever going to tell her, this was the time to do it. He knows that his friendship with her was on the line. Yet as he came face to face with her, he was more determined than he has ever been in his entire life.

"Marianne…hi," Hank said.

"Hank, is there something you want to tell me?" Marianne asked, knowing all too well the answer to the question.

"Actually, I, uh, I…"

Hank couldn't force himself to say what he wanted to say._ 'Why is this so hard? How hard is it to say a few little words?'_ Marianne on the other hand, continued to look on. She already knew what he was trying to say, but she wanted to hear it from him more than anything else.

"I have this certain, you know, like for you," Hank began to say. 

"Oh, really?" Marianne said with a smile.

"Yea, you know, a little," Hank said, finally easing up after seeing that she wasn't upset.

"How little?"

"Just, you know, as little as Texas, you know, that little state," Hank said.

"That little, huh?" Marianne asked lightheartedly.

"Yea," Hank smiled but it soon faded away as realization started to sink in. "But it's just little. I mean, you must like your boyfriend 5 times the size of that."

"You mean Jake?"

"Yea, whatever his name is," Hank said with jealousy and bitterness in his voice.

"Well, I love Jake a lot," Marianne said. "I love him a hundred times the size of that. He's a brother to me. I can't bear to live without him."

By now, Hank felt like a fool. He knew that his chances were slim, but he took the risk despite the possible consequences._ 'They're that close? I should have listened to Tyler. Then again, what would that give me? A lifetime of not knowing? I guess it wasn't meant to be. I'm partially glad that I did this. No more running from my problems. No more. _

"Yea," Hank said as he slightly turned his head to the floor. "Marianne, I hope that what I said won't change things between us. I should have known better than that. But I just had to tell you or else I will drive myself crazy not knowing what you feel. Now I know. I hope we can still be friends…"

"Hank, shut up!" Marianne said.

Hank stopped talking and resumed staring at the floor.

"Hank, look at me."

Hank lifted his head and leveled his eyes to hers.

"Will you listen to me first? I haven't even said anything about what I think and feel about this. Maybe that's what your problem is. You're too caught up on your expectations that you miss what's really there."

"Look, I don't need a lecture from you. If you're trying to say something, just say it. If not, then just let me go on with my pathetic life."

"Jake **is** my brother!"

"I know…what? What are you talking about?"

"Hank, I don't have a boyfriend. Whatever you heard from Jamie, it's not true."

"What about the pict---?"

"The pictures were of my brother and I. I just told those other guys who were asking me out that he was my boyfriend so that they'll just leave me alone."

It took Hank a moment before everything made sense. _'Does this mean that she likes me?"_

"Oh," was all Hank could say.

"Hank, I like you, too."

"You…you do?"

"Yea, you know, a little bit?" she said as she smiled at him.

"How little?"

"Just, you know, as little as the state of Texas, you know, that little state," Marianne replied in jest.

"That little, huh?"

"Yea."

There was a moment of silence and awkwardness, followed by a burst of laughter. Hank laughed his heart out, thinking about how foolish, stupid, and blind he was. Marianne was just as glad as he. A minute later, Marianne grew serious.

"Hank, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Will you come to the dance with me this Friday?"

"You're asking me out?"

"I suppose I am. Is there a problem with that, Beecham?"

"Not at all, McLemore. Not at all. Wait what about the tickets? What about your dress?"

"Already taken care of. I got it last weekend."

"Why?"

"I was going to ask you anyway."

"You mean, you planned on asking me a while ago?"

"Just when we met and I tried to attack you with a pencil."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"How about a 'yes'?"

"Yes," Hank said with a smile.

The sound of the bell overflowed the halls.

"Well, I better get going now," Marianne said.

"I'll pick you up at 7?" Hank asked.

"No," she replied surprising Hank. "I'll pick **you** up at 7."

"Fine by me," Hank said with a small laugh. "Don't be late."

"And don't keep me waiting," she retorted before she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye Hank."

"Bye Marianne," he said as he watched her disappear from the corner.

Hank went to the opposite direction and was smiling on the way.

"Whose life is pathetic now?" he silently whispered to himself. _'Not mine. My life has just gotten better.'_

* * *

__

I know it was a little bit short, but I hope you liked it anyway. I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible. I've been under a lot of pressure lately with school. My teachers give tons of work. Please don't forget to read and review. I'll be back! J ~ Scarlet182


	6. Doorbell Ringing

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I made up. They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat.' 

**__**

The Odd Man Out

Doorbell ringing

Friday came in a breeze, nighttime came in a flash, and students came flooding through the doors of Kingsport High. Meanwhile, Tyler Connell, in a classic 2-button Shawl tuxedo was at the doorstep of Val Lanier's home, holding a single-stemmed red rose. He rang the doorbell, which Steve Lanier answered.

"You must be here for Val," he said as he ushered him in. "Tyler, right?"

"Yea, that's me," he said with a smile. "Tyler Connell."

"Matthew's kid?" he asked.

"How did you know my dad?" Tyler asked in bewilderment.

"We met a while back. He was the lawyer of one of my company's cases."

"I see," Tyler said. "He's not here any…"

"I know," Steve said silently. "Val should be here any minute. I'll call her. Val! Tyler's here!"

Val slowly came down the steps, wearing a long, pale blue, silk dress, with spaghetti strap. Her hair was put up, with single strands dangling on the side. To Tyler, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Wow…I…you…wow," Tyler said as he started at her.

__

'How cute,' she thought.

"You look great, honey," his dad said as he came over to his daughter.

"Thanks Dad," she said.

Joanna Lanier and Brooke came in from the kitchen. They were both in awe at Val, but not as much as Tyler.

"Val, that dress is off the hook," Brooke commented as she marveled at her sister's attire.

"Thanks Brooke."

"You look like a princess, honey," her mom said as she got a camera. "Go over to Tyler and I'll take a picture of you two."

"Mom!" she started to complain.

"Go on," Joanna said.

Val walked over to Tyler, who was still astonished by the girl in front of him. Tyler handed Val the rose.

"This is for you."

"Tyler, this is so sweet of you. Thanks."

Val turned Tyler to the camera. She had her back to him as he gently put his arms around her waist.

"Smile," Mrs. Lanier said as she took the picture. "Perfect."

"Well, I don't want you kids to be late," proclaimed Val's dad. "You better get going. Have fun, honey. And Tyler, keep an eye on her. Have fun as well."

"I will, Mr. Lanier," said Tyler. "Thanks. We'll be back before 11:00. That is Val's curfew, right?"

"No, there's no need for that," Steve said. "Enjoy yourselves. Just come home at a decent time."

"Thanks Dad," Val said as she bid her family goodbye.

Tyler took Val's hand and led her to the passenger seat.

"You look beautiful," Tyler said after he paused.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Val remarked.

"Thanks for asking me to the dance," he said lightheartedly. "And for putting up with me after all that time, you know."

"You know I would ask you," she smiled at him. "And I could not have chosen a better person to put up with."

Tyler gave her a loving smile as they shared a passionate kiss. Tyler was the one who broke the kiss.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Caitie was now looking into the mirror, still not believing that the person in front of her was **her**. She didn't really care much about dances in the past, but since she started dating Jamie, she couldn't help but wonder how romantic it would be to go to a dance together. _'Well, people change.'_ Caitie smiled at her reflection. She was wearing a black lace slip dress. The dress is short and cut high at the neck with spaghetti straps. 

"Caitie, you look different," said her older sister, Cassandra.

"Gee thanks," Caitie said sarcastically.

"I mean that in a good way. It's just that you don't usually go for those type of outfits. Not to mention go to a dance. You're really turning into that blond friend of yours."

"Her name's Val," Caitie said defensively. "And I'm not turning into her. It's just that Jamie…"

Caitie was cut off when the doorbell rang.

"Ooohhh, it must be him," Cassandra said teasingly.

"Shut up!" Caitie said while smiling at the same time.

"Really though, have fun, sis."

"Thanks Cassie," Caitie said before taking one more look at the mirror and heading downstairs.

When Caitie came down, the look on her face mirrored that of Jamie.

"Caitie…wow," Jamie said in awe.

Kenneth Roth looked behind him to see his daughter in an outfit he had never seen her wear before. 

"Caitlin, you look…amazing," he marveled before calling his wife. "Frances, come here."

In a second, Frances Roth came from the kitchen and was as amazed as Caitie's dad.

"You look so pretty," her mom said as she got teary-eyed all of a sudden. "Ken, our little girl is now a woman."

"Mom, you're embarrassing yourself," Caitie said, even though she was the one embarrassed.

"Take a picture of her," Kenneth said as he handed her wife the camera.

"I hate pictures, Dad," Caitie complained.

Jamie looked on amusedly as he watched Caitie blushing and getting flustered every once in a while. He liked her parents. _'They seem to be normal people.'_ Jamie was, surprisingly, wearing one button, double-breasted tuxedo. Caitie was still wondering where he got the tux. Caitie's mom already took five pictures of her. Suddenly, she pulled Jamie from the corner and let him stand beside Caitie.

"OK, Jamie, smile," she said before taking the picture.

"Mom, we really have to go."

"Fine, alright, I'll stop the pictures."

"Have fun, Caitlin," Kenneth said as he gave her daughter a kiss. "Enjoy yourself as well, James."

"Thanks Mr. Roth."

With that, Caitie and Jamie left the house.

"Your parents are cool," Jamie said.

"They're something else," Caitie said as she paused to ask him a question.

"Where did you get that tux?"

"My mom bought this for me a while ago. I only wore it once."

"What was the occasion?"

"My cousin, Cody's, wedding."

"It looks nice on you."

"You like nice as well. Where did you get your dress?"

"I bought it over the weekend. Val helped me out, and I ended up with this."

"Nice pick," he said as he smiled at her. "You look stunning."

Jamie held her chin up with his forefinger and lightly brushed his lips to hers.

"And you look charmingly handsome," Caitie said after they broke apart.

Jamie led her to the car. He borrowed it from his mother. Jamie got in the car, but hesitated to start it yet. Somehow, he was actually worried about the dance. Technically, he hasn't really been to a dance where he actually is participating. The only dance he went to, which was coincidentally with Caitie, was the homecoming dance where he came as a blond cheerleader and Caitie was a football jock.

"Are you ready?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Are you?" Caitie countered.

"As long as you're with me, I couldn't care less."

"Same here."

"Let's do it!" Jamie said before pumping up the gas and starting the car.

* * *

Hank has been parading all over the living room, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. As if on cue, the bell rang. Hank hurried to the door. He was wearing a black peak tuxedo. 

"Come in," he said as he let Marianne through the door.

Marianne reached to fix his tie before coming in. 

"Nice house," she commented.

"Uh huh," Hank said, although he didn't hear what she said.

Hank just stared at the breathtaking sight in front of him. Marianne donned a sandy-colored, fitted glitter-knit dress, and with twisted back detail. The color complimented her skin tone. Marianne turned back to Hank and saw him almost drooling over her outfit. She smiled before she said anything.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're out for dinner."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Only for like, thirty minutes."

"Well, come on, Beecham," she said as she pushed him out the door and headed for her car. "Let's get going!"

* * *

__

I had to stop right there(sorry J ). The next chapter might be the dance. It might also be the last of this series. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Describing those different outfits was probably the hardest part on writing this. Please review! I'll be back!!! ~ Scarlet182 


	7. On the dance floor

__

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I made up. They all belong to Disney (if they decide to keep it) and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat.' This is the final chapter of this story.

**__**

The Odd Man Out

On the dance floor

As Tyler parked the car, they noticed a bunch of people already present, as well as people who were just coming in.

"I guess we came just in time," Tyler said as he got out of the door. "Stay there."

Tyler walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Val.

"Tyler, that really wasn't necessary," she said as she smiled at him and took his hand.

"I know, but I wanted to do it so there," he said as he pushed the button to lock the doors.

"Shall we?" he said as he offered his arm.

"Lead the way."

* * *

After a minute or two or circling the parking lot, Jamie finally found an available slot.

"I guess we should have come earlier," he said as he parked the car.

"Oh well, it's not like we're missing much," Caitie told him as she got out of the car.

"You have a point there," Jamie smiled at her as he locked the car.

Caitie and Jamie walked and headed towards the entrance.

"So, are you ready to go in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really," Jamie said and smiled at her. "Besides, it would be a waste if I couldn't show you off and make all the guys in there jealous."

"Oh, so you're just using me?" Caitie said in disgust. 

Jamie had a hurt look on his face.

"Of course not. I was just…"

"I'm just kidding, Jamie."

"Oh, thank goodness," he smiled at her. "Shall we go in now?"

Caitie linked her arm through his.

"Now I am," she said as the two walked in.

* * *

Marianne searched the lot until she found a spot to park her car.

"We're here," she said as she proceeded to get out of the car.

"No, I'll get it for you," Hank said.

"Oh, there's no need for that. In fact, I'll open the door for you. This is a turn around dance after all."

"There's no way I'm letting you do that."

"Suit yourself," Marianne said as she got out of the car.

Hank tried to open his side of the door but was unsuccessful. He tried to open it once again but to no avail. He looked outside his window when he realized Marianne was standing there with a mischievous grin on her face. She then opened the door for him.

"Did you turn on the child-protection lock?" Hank asked as he got out.

"You guessed it," she said.

"Why?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me open the door for you, so I set it up before you arrived at my house."

"You are evil," Hank said while smiling at the same.

"It's not that I'm evil," she told him with a grin. "It's just that I'm smart."

Hank smiled at her as offered his arm and she gladly took it. 

"Shall we?" Marianne asked beating Hank from saying the exact same words.

"Did you plan this?" Hank asked.

"No," she said innocently as she dragged him in.

* * *

"Hey look!" Val called out as he pointed towards Hank. "There's Hank and Marianne."

"It looks like he's being woman-handled," Jamie stated as he saw Marianne dragging him inside, causing the group to erupt in laughter.

"And he said we were whipped," Tyler whispered to Jamie.

Marianne spotted the guys and led Hank to the group.

"Hey!" she greeted. "When did you guys arrive?"

"Not that long ago," said Caitie.

"What was all that laughter about?" Hank asked them as he grabbed a seat for him and Marianne.

Tyler did the "whipping gesture" with his hand towards Hank as Jamie made the sound effects.

"Very funny guys," Hank said, half-annoyed and half-amused.

As the group complimented on each other's attire, someone came over and tapped Jamie from behind.

"Do you mind if I take a picture for the school paper?"

"Well, I don't know," Jamie said as he asked his friends. "Do you guys mind?"

"No/Not at all/Go right ahead," said the rest of the gang in unison.

Tyler and Val stood together, Caitie and Jamie were in the middle, and Hank and Marianne stood at the other side.

"On the count of three, say 'COBRAS'…1…2…3!"

"COBRAS!" said the group in unison.

"Great!" he said before leaving.

"I have to go to the restroom," Marianne said. "Can any of you two come with me?"

"I'll come with you," Val said. "Caitie?"

"Sure," she said before leaving with the two.

Tyler, Hank, and Jamie exchanged glances before Jamie started to speak.

"There goes one of mankind's unsolved mysteries."

"What's that?" asked Hank.

"Why women go to the restroom in groups?" answered Tyler.

"Good one," Hank said as he chuckled a bit. 

* * *

To their luck, the restroom was unoccupied. The trio came in as Val and Marianne carried on fixing their hair and so forth. Caitie, despite her liking, found herself doing the same thing.

"How are things with you and Hank?" asked Val.

"Fine," said Marianne.

"Are you sure?" asked Caitie. "And why were you the one dragging him earlier?"

"I wasn't dragging him. I was just _pulling_ him."

"Sure," Caitie said. "What took you guys so long anyway? Did he pick you up late?"

"No. Actually, I was the one who picked him up."

"Why…oh, it's a turn around dance," Val said. "I bet Hank's having fun."

"I think it annoys him a little," Marianne said with a smile. "He looks so cute when he's annoyed."

"You better not over do it," advised Caitie. "You know how guys get."

"Tell me about it," agreed Val.

"Thanks for the reminder," said Marianne. "And I know what you mean. They seem to have this 'ME MAN…ME TOUGH…ME DO STUFF…YOU WATCH' mentality."

"I certainly can't argue with that," Caitie said as the three shared a small laugh before leaving.

* * *

As the guys were waiting for their dates, they started their own chat session at the table.

"How are things with Marianne holding up?" Tyler asked. 

"Did she pull the 'whip' on you?" asked Jamie playfully.

"Things are going well so far."

"Why was she dragging you earlier?" Jamie inquired.

"You saw that?" 

"With eyes wide open," said Tyler. 

"I don't know. She seems to be taking this turn around dance thing literally."

"Wait…don't tell me she was the one who picked you up?" asked Tyler.

"No way," added Jamie.

"Way."

"Harsh," Tyler exclaimed.

"Did she open the door for you too?" joked Jamie. 

Hank gave Jamie an unpleasant look that could only mean a _yes_.

"She did!?!" said Jamie in disbelief. "Did you let her?"

"She turned the child-protection lock on."

Tyler couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry man," Tyler said. "And I'm speaking in behalf of all the guys that exist."

"You better not wait when it's time for a dance," advised Jamie. "At least don't let her beat you to it."

"That's the least you could do," said Tyler.

"I don't mind if she'll be the one asking me."

"Then do it in behalf of all the guys in the world," Jamie said a little bit too loudly, causing him to draw weird and baffled stares.

"For the guys," continued Tyler.

"It's really not necessary, but if you insist, I'll try."

"Don't try," Jamie said in a coach-like tone. "Do!"

"Will!" added Tyler in his colonel-like voice.

"You guys make it sound like this is some vital mission. Fine. I'll do it. I will."

The girls finally came back from their little trip.

"Did we interrupt something?" asked Val.

"Any guy gossip?" said Caitie.

"No," answered Tyler.

"And we guys don't gossip," retorted Jamie.

"And what exactly do you do?" asked Marianne.

"We discuss," stated Hank.

"Gossip…" started Val.

"…Discuss…" continued Caitie.

"To_ma_to to**ma**to," finished Marianne.

The three males made distasteful faces causing satisfied grins to form on the three females' lips. As the female trio took their seats, a slow song came on.

"Would you like to dance?" Jamie and Tyler said simultaneously to their partners.

"I'd love to/Of course," Val and Caitie replied respectively as each took their date's hand.

As the two couples headed to the dance floor, Jamie and Tyler gave Hank a knowing salute before turning their attention back to the girls. Hank answered with a little salute, setting off a confused and curious look from Marianne.

* * *

"What was that all about?" asked Val to Tyler.

"Yea," chimed in Caitie who was right behind her. "What was with that dorky salute."

"First of all, it wasn't dorky," remarked Jamie. "And second, it was none of you two's business."

Val gave Tyler a look that only meant she wanted an explanation.

"It was a guy thing," he started to explain. "It was part of our discussion earlier."

"I knew they were gossiping," Caitie whispered to Val with a smile.

* * *

Hank kept taking quick glances towards Marianne. _'Is she going to ask me or not?'_ Beside Hank, Marianne was also doing the same thing. _'Is he going to ask me or not?'_ Hank remembered what Jamie and Tyler said. _'I know their motivation was out of the picture, but what have I got to lose? I don't care about the stupid turn around issue. All I want is a dance!'_ Hank turned his gaze towards Marianne and began to speak.

"Look. All I want is a dance. So would you care enough to join me? And before you start protesting, I don't care…"

"I thought you'd never ask," Marianne said with a amused smile on her face.

"That's it? No 'turn around dance' protest?"

"No."

"I already had a whole speech prepared and…"

"Hank, just cut to the chase."

"OK. So will you?"

"With pleasure," she said as she gladly took his hand.

As the dance continued, it was more of a nightmare than a dream.

"Ow!" Marianne said for the fifth time.

"I'm sorry," Hank apologized once again. "I'm not really good at this."

"It's OK," Marianne said with an assuring smile. "You just need practice, that's all."

"That's one way to put it kindly."

"Just relax. You're so tense."

"OK. I'll try. I'll do it. I will."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hank, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Did I really bother you that much tonight?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, a tiny bit. I understand that it is a turn around dance, but you know."

"Yea. Is that how it is with guys?"

"Pretty much," he said as he smiled down at her.

"You're all right, Hank Beecham."

"Thank you. And you seem to be all right as well, Marianne McLemore."

"You're welcome, and of course I am."

Hank gave a small chuckle as Marianne laid her head on his shoulder. The night seemed to pass by endlessly as the stars started to peek from the sky. Like all things good, it had come to an end. And now there were six. Not five. Not three. And there was certainly no odd man out. 

* * *

__

That was all *bows down* I hope you liked it J Even though this story has come to an end, the "NOEbY Series" is far from over. I'm sorry if it took a while, but my spring break just started so I might be able to post the next story before I leave for New Orleans. I'll be back! ~ Scarlet182 


End file.
